Episode 5: Love you 'til the end
by GothGirl1996
Summary: A possible flashback for 09x14, What if Kate hadn't died? nor Jenny? This is my thoughts on what might have happened in one episode if Kate and Jenny had lived. Based on a 09x14 flashback where Gibbs sees Tony and Kate with a baby.


Episode 5. Love you until the end…

_Based on Gibbs' flashback in season 9 episode 14 'life before his eyes'. What if Kate hadn't died? What if Abby and McGee had made their relationship work? What if Tony and Kate had too? In this flashback Gibbs imagines Tony and Kate had a baby, Abby and McGee were living together… What if this had happened? (Should be read listening to Bowling For Soup's High School Never Ends or Love you till the end by The Pogues.) _

Chapter 1

Tony, McGee, Kate and Abby walk into the bullpen after having breakfast together in a small café not far from the NCIS headquarters. Gibbs is already sat at his desk, waiting for his team. He looks up and smiles as they enter together, Tony holding pregnant Kate's hand, McGee with his arm wrapped around Abby's waist.

McGee and Abby had just bought their first apartment together- a rather large, 3-bedroom apartment. But they could afford it, thanks to McGee's royalty cheques from his novels under his nom de plume, Thom E Gemcity. This had made everyone smile with glee, especially Gibbs, who treated Abby like the daughter he lost, Kelly.

Gibbs was also smiling for another reason, not just the fact that his team was happy but that the terrorist, Ari Haswari, had committed suicide when he had failed to kill Kate, she had however been off for a few months because of her shoulder, he'd managed to shoot. That 'Bastard' as he had been known to call him, had haunted Gibbs for well over a year. He could now at least sleep easily at night, knowing one criminal wouldn't be threatening his team any time soon.

"Hay, Gibbs." Abby says as she kisses his cheek and hugs him, as she reaches his desk with McGee, who makes his way to his own desk. Kate and Tony sit at their desks smiling at each other and then at Gibbs as Director Shepard comes to join them in the bullpen. She smiles and hugs Kate, then sits on her desk and they discuss baby names, even though Kate has already decided. If it's a boy she's going to call him Leroy Anthony or Timothy Jethro and if it's a girl she's going to call her Jennifer Abigail, after her two best friends, or Kelly, after the daughter Gibbs lost. She still has plenty of time to decide, she's not due for another 6 months. Tony stands and walks to join them, kissing Kate's cheek and hugging the Director kindly.

Gibbs' team is like a family; Gibbs as the father, Jenny Shepard the mother, Ducky Mallard the grandfather, with Abby and Tony as the children with Kate and McGee as the daughter and son in law and Jimmy Palmer as the awkward cousin. Their family is not completed until Ducky and Jimmy walk into the bullpen from the elevator, sharing a story.

"Hay, Abs." Gibbs says at last. Ducky smiles and hugs Abby as she rushes to him and almost knocks him over. McGee smiles too as he watches Jenny Shepard pass by Ducky and Abby's hug, to stand with Gibbs who stands up as she approaches.

"Jen." He says and holds out an arm instinctively. She smiles and lets him wrap an arm around her waist, whenever he does this she can only think of the time they spent undercover in Paris.

"Jethro." She whispers and sighs as his arm closes around her waist. The phone Gibbs' desk rings and he answers it, grudgingly.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He says and is given the information he needs. "Grab your gear, dead marine at Quantico." He says releasing Jenny and diving for the drawer where he keeps his SIG Sauer. As he leaves with Ducky, Jimmy, Tony, Kate and McGee, he kisses Jenny's cheek and she smiles before standing with Abby and watching them go.

"After a break, Abby, we appear to be back to normal." She says and heads off to her office upstairs as she sees Cynthia, her secretary, waiting for her.

"So it would seem, Director." Abby says and laughs as she disappears to her lab to get ready to start the day.

The team have only been at the crime scene mere moments when the car with the dead marine in it, explodes. Tony dives for Kate wrapping his arms, instinctively, around her. Gibbs goes for Ducky and McGee for Jimmy. They take a few minutes before slowly getting up, everyone helping each other.

"Kate, you okay?" Gibbs asks and looks at Tony.

"We're okay, Gibbs."

"McGee? Palmer?"

"We're fine, boss." McGee calls as he helps Jimmy up. Ducky and Gibbs get up and Ducky nods at Gibbs' questioning stare.

"I'm fine, Jethro." He says walking over to Kate and laying a tender hand on her rounded stomach. "This is your first crime scene, little one. I promise, not all of them are quite like that." Ducky smiles and Kate chuckles. Tony looks at Gibbs.

"Shall we bag our burnout and take it home?" He asks.

"Yeah. Tony photographs, McGee bag and tag. Kate sketches, please."

"On it, boss!" Tony choruses and kisses Kate's cheek before climbing into the truck for the sketchpads for Kate. They clear up their crime scene and return to NCIS. By now the explosion is all over the news.

When they get back to NCIS, Abby and the Director are waiting for them. Both are worried not just for the team but for the men within that team they love. As soon as McGee steps out of the elevator, Abby launches herself at him before he's even taken a breath.

"You're alright! Thank God, Tim." She smothers him in kisses and McGee gently pats her back.

" Can't. Breathe. Abs." He wheezes and she releases him.

"Oops. Sorry." She smiles and then McGee lifts her up and carries her to his desk where she sits in his chair. The director smiles as Kate and Tony walk in and go over to Abby and McGee. Abby gets up so Kate can sit down, The two women embrace and then Abby hugs Tony, her brother figure in the team. Jenny Shepard waits with bated breath as Gibbs walks into the bullpen and then she sighs with relief before launching herself at him.

"Jethro." Is all she says and Gibbs hugs her back. He smiles remembering Paris.

"I'll always come back, Jen." He kisses her cheek and she lets him go as Abby charges for him.

"Gibbs!" She squeals and he catches her, laughing happily.

"Hay, Abs." She releases him.

"Yay! My family are all alright!" She squeaks as Ducky and Jimmy walk into the room from autopsy. Ducky hugs Abby and smiles. "Ducky!"

"Hello, Abigail." He laughs and lets her go. She bounces to McGee's side and hugs herself close to him. He sighs and kisses the top of her head.

Sometime later, Abby is sat in her lab processing evidence from the explosion. When McGee walks in, she doesn't turn around. He looks confused and goes over to her. He looks at her face and smiles. She's asleep. She looks so content, but he can't resist waking her up… he puts his gift of Caf-Pow on the desk beside her and then blows gently in her ear. She jerks awake, turns around and slaps him. Hard.

"Ow!" McGee chuckles as she groans and stretches. Her eyes light up as she spies the Caf-Pow. She slurps it lovingly before turning to McGee who is still chuckling at her. She smiles weakly before turning to him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." She smiles before getting up and going into the main part of her lab.

"For what?" McGee asks following her and rubbing his now tender arm.

"Caf-Pow… coming back to me safely." She says sweetly. He smiles and kisses her cheek again.

"I'll always come back to you, Abby." He says. They jump apart as Gibbs walks in from outside, in the elevator. Gibbs smiles and pats McGee on the shoulder before kissing Abby's cheek. Abby begins chattering away about her finds.

Meanwhile, in the squad room, Tony and Kate are sat together at Kate's desk. Tony is silent for a minute and then Kate, sick of waiting for him, speaks.

"What's wrong, Tony?" She asks holding his hand.

"You, me, McGoo and Abby are breaking Gibbs' rule 12."

"Rule 12?" Kate asks.

"Never date a co-worker." Tony explains.

"Oh, I see." She giggles. "I love you Anthony DiNozzo."

"I love you too, Caitlin Todd." He kisses her sweetly with a smile.

Several months later Tony has just got back from being undercover. He's had a call from Abby saying Kate's gone into labour and he's rushed to back to be with her when the baby is born. But by the time he gets there his daughter, Kelly, is 15 minutes old. Abby and McGee are waiting for him when he gets there.

"Are they okay? Why didn't I let you take the undercover job? I'm family first!" Tony complains as he joins Abby and McGee.

"Everyone is fine, Tony." Abby says. "Everything's worked out fine, just look at me and Tim." She smiles with her arm around McGee. They follow Tony and the doctor to Kate's room and they stand in the doorway as Tony goes to Kate.

"Congratulations, Special Agent DiNozzo." The doctor says as the nurse hands the baby to Tony. Tony looks at her and kisses her forehead and an exhausted Kate. They exchange a smile and then Kate invites Abby and McGee into the room. Abby sits on the edge of the bed next to Kate.

Kate looks at Tony and he nods. "Abby, Tim. Would you be Kelly Jennifer's Godparents?" She asks and Abby squeals quietly and wraps her arms gently around her friend.

"Of course!"

Kate sighs before thinking aloud. "Do you think that Gibbs would be her other Godfather?"

"I'm sure he would if you ask him nicely." Abby says happily and McGee kisses the top of her head as Tony hands her the baby.

"Ask me what?" Gibbs says appearing in the doorway and everyone laughs happily as he walks in with Ducky, Jenny and Jimmy. The family has expanded but is stronger than ever.

The End.


End file.
